Peremyshl (Kaluga Oblast)
| subdivision_type1 = Federal subject of Russia | subdivision_name1 = Kaluga Oblast | subdivision_type2 = Rayon | subdivision_name2 = Peremyshl Rayon | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1328 | established_title1 = Incorporated | established_date1 = | established_title2 = | established_date2 = | established_title3 = | established_date3 = | extinct_title = | extinct_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | government_footnotes = | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_km2 = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_rural_km2 = | area_rural_sq_mi = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank1_sq_mi = | area_blank2_title = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_blank2_sq_mi = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_max_ft = | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_m = | elevation_min_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 3135 | population_as_of = 2002 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_rural = | population_density_rural_km2 = | population_density_rural_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_density = | population_density_rank = | population_blank1_title = | population_blank1 = | population_density_blank1_km2 = | population_density_blank1_sq_mi= | population_blank2_title = | population_blank2 = | population_density_blank2_km2 = | population_density_blank2_sq_mi= | population_demonym = | population_note = | demographics_type1 = | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = | demographics1_info1 = | demographics_type2 = | demographics2_footnotes = | demographics2_title1 = | demographics2_info1 = | timezone1 = MSK | utc_offset1 = +4 | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | timezone2 = | utc_offset2 = | timezone2_DST = | utc_offset2_DST = | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 249130 | postal2_code_type = | postal2_code = | area_code_type = Dialing code | area_code = 48441 | geocode = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | twin1 = | twin1_country = | twin2 = | twin2_country = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | blank2_info_sec1 = | blank_name_sec2 = OKATO Code | blank_info_sec2 = 29 232 000 001 | blank1_name_sec2 = | blank1_info_sec2 = | blank2_name_sec2 = | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Peremyshl ( is a village in Russia, administrative center of Peremyshl Rayon in Kaluga Oblast. The population of the settlement in 2002 was 3235 Population (2002) - 3235 1 people. Geography The village is located on the left bank of the Oka River, 30 miles south of the city of Kaluga. History Peremyshl is first mentioned in in 1328 in the will of Ivan Kalita, Grand Prince of Moscow, according to which Peremyshl is given an inheritance to his son Andrei Ivanovich, founder of Principality of Serpukhov. However the princes of Moscow had also partial control over the fief, as proven by contracts between Prince Vladimir Andreyevich with Dmitri Donskoy and his son Vasili. After the death of Vladimir Andreyevich, Peremyshl was inherited by his son Vasili Vladimirovich, who took the title of "Prince of Peremyshl". The property of Peremyshl was taken over by the princes Borovsky. Their descendants created the families Vorotinsky and Gorchakov. Peremyshl fell twice under the authority of Lithuania for a short time. In 1596 it was destroyed by the Crimean Tatars being rebuilt and strengthened in 1598 by Boris Godunov. In the Time of Troubles Peremyshl suffered repeatedly from attacks of the Cossacks and the Poles. In 1708, Peremyshl was assigned to Smolensk Guberniya (Governorate), and in 1719 to the Kaluga province of Moscow Guberniya (Governorate). In 1776 Peremyshl became the center of Peremyshl district of the Kaluga province (after 1796 the Kaluga Guberniya). For the protection of the city a moat surrounding the city was constructed. In 1925 the town was downgraded to a rural settlement. Since 1929 Peremyshl is the center of Peremyshl Rayon, at that time, part of the Kaluga circle of Moscow Oblast. In 1944 in was incorporated in newly created Kaluga Oblast. References * Перемышль, уездный город Калужской губернии Category:Peremyshl (Kaluga Oblast) Category:Established in 1328 Category:Settlements in Kaluga Oblast